Last Night
by iheartvector
Summary: A sequel of "You Won't Be Alone". :


Happy Birthday, Jensen Ackles! Finally I wrote this fic and post it on his birthday! :D  
>I hope y'all enjoy it.<p>

Oh, yeah... This is a sequel of my previous fic: _You won't be alone_.

* * *

><p>Ruby didn't think when she spent a night on Valentine's Day with Dean Winchester.<p>

It's not like she was drunk or something. Did she? No way, it was only a bottle of beer and demon can't get drunk. Obviously.

And she didn't think when she kissed Dean at the cinema, but she did that because she wanted Dean to shut up, he was very noisy and a little bit annoying. And she had a thought; maybe it was the kiss that started the whole thing.

The dinner was great, even though it was just an apple-pie dinner with a bottle of beer, but she liked it, it was different.

Okay...it was sweet and unforgettable.

And the sex. How come she went so easy on him? It's Dean, a hunter, a playboy, a jerk, a great kisser, and it was a great sex. She always had a thought what was like to sleep with Dean, and after that night she didn't regret it at all.

Wait, what? Oh, come on, why would she think about it? It was just a common sex, like usual, nothing special. Dean was not the only guy and he was not her first, but in the car, it was her first, she never done it before, huh, she believed that there was something in or with Dean's car. Was it?

_What the Hell?_

* * *

><p>Dean woke up on a bed, feeling tired, like he was doing a hard work last night, he sit and looked around. His jacket, boots, jeans and shirt were lying on the floor. Looks like he was so tired last night and he didn't get a chance to arrange them, or he began to be a bit sloppy. He straightened his arms, he yawned while he scratched his back, on the way to the bathroom.<p>

He wiped his face with water and brushed his teeth, the water finally made him fully awake, he remembered that he had a great dream. It was sex dream, he smirked while brushing his teeth, it was a crazy night and amazing sex, maybe the best sex, then he glared once when he saw a sexy-black-lacey bra hanging behind the door. Yeah, that was the same bra she wore last night, she was a very hot-blonde girl named...

_Oh, fuck. _

It was not a dream.

He almost choked.

He remembered the whole thing.

Ruby.

He had sex with Ruby. He froze, tried to remember all of it.

No, he wasn't drunk. A beer won't make you drunk. So what was it? Was it because of the situation? Really? But last night was crazy, like, the greatest sex ever! She was so hot, her eyes, lips, her voice, her body...

After they did it on the back seat of his car, they continued at this motel room. Dean still can picture it so clearly in his mind. Her voice when she moaned, the feeling when he touched every inch of her body, when she...

Wait.

Okay.

He shook his head, must focus, he made a long sigh. He took the bra, and when he opened the bathroom door, he found Ruby, already standing in front of him, crossing her arms.

"Oh..." Dean startled.

Ruby glared at the bra in his hand, "Are you gonna keep that?"

"Look. What we did last night..." Dean scratched his head with his hand still holding the bra. Actually Dean is trying to get him focused; it's not easy seeing her right now, thank God she got her clothes on.

"Just forget it?"

"Yes. I mean, no. Um..."

Ruby raised one of her eye brow, "Or pretend that there was nothing happen last night?"

"Yeah... Just between us, okay?"

She nodded, "But what about Sam?"

"No! No, no, no... We can't tell him, we won't. Especially him!" Said Dean.

Ruby moved a few steps forward, "Fine." standing closer to him and put her mouth next to Dean's ear. "Got to admit, it was the wildest night ever. I didn't know that Dean Winchester was so amazing in bed." She whispered.

Dean swallowed, her words made him hold his breath, because he got the flashback of Ruby was on top of him, when she called his name, when she led his hands exploring her body, to touched her wherever she wanted and there was something about the way she moved, when she thrusted him forward and backward, so tight, deep and hot when he was inside her, it drove him nuts, he almost couldn't handle it, he didn't expected that it was going to be like this. And yes, and he called her name.

Dammit. He still can remember every detail. Dean can feel that his jeans starting to get tighter, but he relieved that he already got his jeans on, not a towel.

While Dean freeze and still not moving, Ruby slowly pulled her bra off from his hand. "I take this back, you gotta stay focused, right? It's not good if you got me fully naked on your head while you're hunting." She whispered again to his ear.

Dammit.

"Well, easy." Dean cleared his throat, "That wouldn't be so hard." He stared at her.

"Liar." She snapped.

Yup. Dean doubted it if he could.

"Dean?" Someone called him from outside the door. Sam. He knocked the door. "Are you there?"

"Great." Dean rushed to his bed, took the blanket on the floor, tried to make up the bed.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ruby.

"I'm cleanin' up this mess!" He answered with a bit whisper. "Look at this place, it smells like sex!"

Ruby chuckled, "You could tell Sam that you met some chick at the bar or something..."

Dean stopped, "You're right." He smirked, "Just a second, Sammy." He shouted while he walked to the door then opens it.

Sam raised his hand, he carried Dean a coffee and a paper bag. "Hungry?"

Dean smiled, "You're my savior."

Sam stepped into the room, he breathed deep, "Wheew... It smells like sex here..."

"Well, I got bored after we finished the case." Said Dean while glaring at Ruby.

Sam looked a little bit shock when he saw Ruby, hands folded and leaned her back on to the wall, she grinned, "Hi, Sam."

Sam looks at Dean and then Ruby again, "Did you..."

"No. No, no, no." Dean raised his palms, didn't let his brother finished his words to Ruby. "She wasn't here last night, I'm with someone else."

"Dean...I just want to ask, did you finally get along together, not killing each other? How?"

"Oh." Dean sighed, "Yeah..."

"I've been waiting for you Sam." She walked passing Dean.

_Bam_.

There it goes. Dean got a little thing that bothers him when she talked to Sam.

"Here." She gave Sam a regular sized sack.

"What was that?" Asks Dean.

"Nothing." Ruby answers it.

"I'm not asking you."

"Don't tell him, Sam." She warned Sam.

"Uh.." Sam was just about to speak.

"Hey! No secrets behind me!" Said Dean.

"Huh. I thought you're the one who wanted to keep a secret." Ruby snapped at him and it made Dean's eyes wider.

"What? What happened?" Sam curled his eyebrows.

"Nothing." Dean.

"Dean and I..." Ruby started.

"Hey! Nothing!" Dean pointed his finger at her.

"Kissed."

Dean paused, for a moment he thought Ruby was gonna tell Sam about last night when he banged her.

Sam laughed, "Dude, I thought you hate her." He shook his head,

"We were on undercover, that's all." Dean was still defensing.

"It shocked me, well, it's a bit shocking when you said that Ruby is a hot chick."

That moment Ruby grinned with pride at Dean, and it made Dean blushed.

"I did not!" He shouted with a high tone.

"Aww...you're so cute when you're denying." Ruby smirked.

Sam pulled off his jacket, still laughing, then he walked into the bathroom.

Dean stared at her, "I thought you're going to drop it."

"I made a promise, remember?" She shrugged.

Dean saw a small part of black lace peeking under the pillow, he pulled it and showed a black lacey panties to her, "You did this on purposed?"

"Of course not, dumbass. I freaked out."

"You freaked out? What about me?"

"Oh come on, you sleep like a dead man, this morning I woke up, lying on your chest, naked, with your hands wrapping me? Explain that!"

"What? We...we're cuddling? Really? Whoa..creepy.." Said Dean.

"Yeah..shocking, huh? So...I left."

"But you're back.."

"I know. To get my things back." She snatched the black panties and put it in her pocket.

Dean sighed, "Fine... Now I'm hungry, got to get focus with food." Dean grabbed a chair, ready to eat his breakfast, then he heard Ruby chuckled.

"What?"

"Just a thought." Ruby walked circling the table, then stopped in front of him. "And who knew Dean Winchester was a terrible liar." She bowed down, leaned her arms on the table, her low cut shirt was showing her cleavage. Suddenly Dean had those entire 'pictures' again in his mind.

_Oh, God_.

Yup, Dean mentioned God.

He cleared his throat. "Huh, sorry if I'm not as good as you are."

"Ouch." Replied her. "But true, though.." She pursed her lips. "So you better think about last night, was it the real me? Cause I'm so glad that you called my name." Her face was so near to Dean.

"Hey, I'm not the only who did that." Dean scowled at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, you said it, that I'm a good liar..."

Dean put his food down then straightly put his hand on her cheek and pulled her, he kissed her. And she reflected to close her eyes.

It was a gentle kiss and it felt so warm.

"Are you done? Or you're just trying to piss me off?"

"I..."

"Look, last night was real, so real. Got to admit last night was crazy...plus, none of us were drunk...but true, it was the greatest sex and it made me thought that it was just a dream. Satisfied?"

Ruby smiled, "No."

"What?"

She bit her lip, "Because, I want more." Then she stood up, walked to the door.

Dean chuckled, "You just can't get enough of me, do ya?"

"I thought you're the one who can't get enough of me.." She smirked. "Bye, Dean." Then she closed the door.

Dean stared at the closed door, made a long sigh and he wiped down his face.

What was that?

Ruby. A demon. But was a human.

All he ever think was what would his father says if he knows. But dad has gone, but there's Sam. Sam was the one who invited her in, but he was the one who slept with Ruby.

Ruby and her story of her life. Was she telling the truth? She didn't lie?

Dean rubbed his head.

There was something wrong with me.

Meh...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yay! Happy Birthday, Jensen Ackles!<p> 


End file.
